1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mobile communications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many mobile communications devices make use of so-called SIMs.
A SIM (subscriber identification module) is typically a secure data storage device, often embodied as a small form factor flat card which is insertable into a mobile communications device. The SIM carries certain data which uniquely identifies the user or owner of that SIM. Some of this data is transmitted across the mobile network to identify the user equipment (UE) into which the SIM is inserted, and some is kept secret within the SIM (and within a secure database held by the mobile network operator or “MNO”) for use in generating encryption keys for secure data transmission across the network.
In many countries there is a requirement that the SIM fits into a socket in the UE which is accessible by the user. This is to allow the user to choose a difference card if he/she desires. In turn, this allows the user to select a different mobile network operator or a different network tariff. The ability for the user to do this is required by the competition law of many countries.
Having said this, some devices such as the Amazon® Kindle® electronic book reading device contain a SIM which is inaccessible to the user. In other words, the user cannot choose a different network operator for mobile data access using this book reading device. However, this arrangement is perceived to be acceptable because the user is not charged for mobile data access relating to the provision of electronic books and the device does not provide open internet access, so there is neither a requirement under competition law nor a direct benefit the user in allowing a user-instigated change to another mobile network operator.
It is known to include two SIM sockets within a single device. Some mobile telephones provide this function, which allows a user to travel between two different countries and make use of a SIM relevant to each country, thereby avoiding so-called roaming charges. Both SIM sockets allow the user removal or insertion of SIMs as discussed above.
WO 2010/095020 A1 discloses a mobile telephone having a substitute emergency SIM for use in making emergency calls in case the user-installed SIM is invalid or otherwise unavailable.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved user experience involving a device making use of a SIM or similar identification module.